1. Field of the Disclosure
This specification relates to a dust collector for a vacuum cleaner, capable of providing convenience specifically to a user who clears away dust after completion of cleaning, and a vacuum cleaner having the same.
2. Background of the Disclosure
A vacuum cleaner is an apparatus for sucking air using a suction force transferred from a suction motor, and discharging clean air by separating dust contained in the sucked air.
Vacuum cleaners may be classified into i) a canister type, ii) an upright type, iii) a hand type, iv) a floor type, and others.
The canister type vacuum cleaner is a vacuum cleaner which is the most widely used in households, and configured such that a suction nozzle and a main body communicate with each other through a connection pipe. The canister type vacuum cleaner is provided with a cleaner main body, a hose, a pipe, and a brush so as to perform cleaning by a suction force. Thus, this type is especially suitable for cleaning a hard floor.
On the other hand, the upright type vacuum cleaner has a shape that a suction nozzle and a main body are formed with each other. The upright type vacuum cleaner is provided with a rotatable brush, so as to clean up even dust within a carpet.
Vacuum cleaners require users to clear away dust (foreign materials, dirt, impurities, etc.) from a dust collector after the completion of cleaning. While discharging the dust from the dust collector, it is preferable that the dust is not discharged to an unexpected place.
However, the related art vacuum cleaners have limitations in view of providing users with convenience in the dust discharging process. There have been vacuum cleaners which scatter dust during the dust discharging process, and even vacuum cleaners requiring an excessively complicated dust discharging process.
Therefore, a dust collector which provides a user with improved convenience during a dust discharging process and a vacuum cleaner having the same are needed.